


Sweet and Bitter

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter, hot chocolate, coffee, scarves, and snow angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: winter, hot chocolate, coffee, frostbite, scarves, Winchesters, Cas (I forgot the frostbite part. :/ )
> 
> For Nika.

"Look mommy! I made an angel!"

"That's nice, honey, but it's time to go."

Samandriel walked over to look at the imprint left by the child in the snow. "I do not understand how that is an angel."

"Well," Samandriel almost missed what was said next, distracted by Benny's closeness, "that there is the wings, and the bottom forms those frilly skirt dress things artists are so fond of putting you in."

"But that's not how we look at all," the angel protested.

"Humans have strange ideas when it comes to angels," Castiel added as he, Sam, and Dean came over to stand with them.

Benny and Dean rolled their eyes. "Here." The vampire forcefully handed Samandriel a styrofoam cup.

"What is this?"

"Hot chocolate."

"But my vessel does not require food or drink while I inhabit him."

"Just drink it, kid, before Sam steals it."

"Hey!"

"Admit it, you have a problem with hot chocolate."

"One word: pie."

"He is correct. You do eat a lot of pie."

"Not helping, Cas."

Samandriel turned his attention back to the cup in his hands. Tentatively he raised it to his lips, allowing the hot liquid to invade his mouth. He held the cup out, staring at it in shock even as the liquid warmed his vessel's entire body. "Sweet?" Samandriel turned to Benny for confirmation.

Benny nodded, then held out his own cup for Samandriel. "Bitter."

This time he did not hesitate in taking a drink, but the bitter taste left him sputtering, face scrunched up in disgust. "That is awful."

Benny laughed, that soft chuckle that made his lips turn upward in a way that made the lines around his eyes more apparent; the laughter that had his vessel's heart racing and skipping beats. That could not be healthy. No wonder humans were so fragile.

"You have to take the good with the bad, kid. That's just how it works."

Sweet and bitter. Good and evil. Samandriel wasn't sure he knew the difference anymore. He had always tried to emulate Castiel, because Castiel cared. He felt in a way the others did not. When Castiel fell Samandriel dreaded he would follow, that that was the price Castiel paid for having too much heart. But now that he was on the same path it really wasn't all that terrifying. Bitter and sweet, Samandriel wanted both.

"Here." Benny suddenly started taking off the scarf he was wearing, and wrapped it around Samandriel's neck.

"I don't feel the cold."

"But you do look adorable in it."

"Hey! Stop flirting with the angel!" Dean called out.

"As if you can talk," Benny drawled back.

Samandriel listened to the banter with half an ear. He pulled Benny's scarf up higher to hide his smile, sticking to the vampire's side as they continued their walk down the street. For once everything was peaceful, and for the first time Samandriel felt content.

And that feeling was worth falling for.


End file.
